For Better or For Worse
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Oliver, serrant son fils dans ses bras, insiste impuissant à l'explosion de Lian Yu, sur laquelle se trouvent ses amis, Thea et l'amour de sa vie: Felicity. Vont-ils survivre à cette explosion et surtout Oliver et Felicity vont-ils enfin se retrouver ? Ma vision de la suite de l'épisode 5.23 & fin de Arrow.


**Bonjour ma Olicity Family,**

 **Rassurez-vous le chapitre 12 d'Un Ange parmi les Démons arrive prochainement, mais il me donne du fil à retordre !**

 **Pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit OS Olicity que j'ai écrit en moins de deux heures, un truc qui m'est passé par la tête après l'info que l'on a eue concernant l'avenir du couple Olicity. Info où intox, difficile à dire, d'autant plus que Stephen Amell adore semer le doute.**

 **Bref, vrai où pas vrai, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve tout en bas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

 **Titre — For Better or For Worse**

POV Oliver

Dix minutes, dix minutes que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie, dire que cette fois-ci, ça y est, je vais enfin me marier ! Dire que ce jour n'a failli ne jamais arriver, d'abord ce fou de Darhk qui s'en est pris à mon fils et ensuite ce fou d'Adrian Chase qui m'a pourri la vie et qui a failli tuer ma future femme. Rien que de repenser à ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a fait exploser Lian Yu, mon cœur se serre. J'ai bien failli la perdre définitivement cette fois-ci et même si William vit avec moi à présent, je sais que jamais je n'aurais pu supporter de vivre sans elle, d'autant plus qu'elle et moi nous nous étions réconciliées et d'une certaine manière, de nouveau ensemble.

\- Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol si tu continues à tourner ainsi !

\- John !? Je ne t'avais pas entendu entré !

\- Tu m'étonnes, vu comment tu tournes en rond. Ose me dire que tu hésites et je te remets les idées en place mec !

\- QUOI, mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Tu oublies que je suis passé par là aussi.

 _S'asseyant_ \- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, non pas que j'hésite mais je suis nerveux !

\- Ça, c'est normal, on est toujours nerveux de se faire passer la corde au cou !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle John. _Poussant un profond soupir_ Suis je celui qu'il lui faut ? Je veux dire, elle a failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de moi et…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, que John lui donna un bon coup sur le crâne.

\- AIE, mais ça fait mal !

\- C'est le but rechercher justement. Tu serais vraiment le dernier des salauds si tu abandonnais Felicity maintenant !

\- QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher John, jamais je ne ferais cela ! J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Mais bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai, vous allez me faire mourir avant l'âge vous deux ! Déjà que j'ai dû supporter cette tension sexuelle entre vous deux, avant que vous fassiez le premier pas, et Dieu sait que ça a été un supplice! Ensuite, les pleurs de Felicity quand tu as décidé de rester à Nanda Parbat, ensuite votre couple tout mignon quand vous ne dérapez pas au QG, ensuite votre séparation, puis nouvelle tension sexuelle et maintenant ça. Mais bon sang Oliver, quand vas-tu arrêter de faire le con et de te décider à être enfin heureux avec une femme qui a toujours été là quelles que soient les situations.

\- Tu as raison John, excuse-moi !

John lui donna une tape dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah enfin, tu te décides, et bien pas trop tôt ! Bon le futur marié, que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à ton mariage _Dit-il en lui disant un clin d'œil._

Oliver donna à John une étreinte fraternelle comme celle qui lui avait donné lors de la naissance de leur enfant à Lyla et lui.

\- Merci John, tu es un frère pour moi.

Sortant de son ancienne chambre au Manoir Queen, cadeau de mariage de sa future épouse qui avait racheté la demeure qui était abandonnée depuis l'effondrement de l'Empire Queen, Oliver accompagné de John se rendit dans le parc, lieu dans lequel le mariage allait avoir lieu. L'ensemble était magnifiquement décoré et le lieu où Oliver et Felicity devaient se dire oui, était une Arche remplie de roses blanches et le chemin qui y menait était un tapis de pétale de roses rouges et blanches. Le cœur gonflé de joie, Oliver s'approcha alors que de nombreux regards se posaient sur lui. Devant l'autel, il salua le prête qui n'était d'autre que Ray et attendit sa bien aimée. Quand enfin la marche nuptiale démarra, tous les regards ne furent plus tournés vers Oliver, mais vers la jeune mariée qui arrivé. Oliver quand a lui eut le souffle coupé et tout disparut autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui et sa future épouse. Dire qu'il avait fallu la perdre une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Flash-Back

Depuis le bateau, tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras, Oliver regardait avec horreur Lian Yu qui explosait alors que ses amis, sa sœur et la femme de sa vie étaient toujours là-bas.

\- Maman… Maman est…

William se débattait dans les bras d'Oliver, alors que ce dernier le retenait fermement contre lui.

\- William calme toi.

\- Mais maman est…

\- Je sais William, il y a mes amis aussi, ainsi que ma sœur et Felicity. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution.

Mais au fond de lui, Oliver savait que les solutions étaient minimes et que pour le moment, il avait peu de moyens. Pourtant, il devait retourner sur Lian Yu afin de rechercher les survivants. Les semaines suivantes furent difficiles, car l'ARGUS avec à leur tête Lyla avait fait rapatrier Oliver et son fils lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles, or, depuis trois semaines, il n'avait aucune nouvelle et un jour, ne supportant plus ce silence, il se présenta avec William au QG de l'ARGUS et demanda à voir Lyla immédiatement. Celle-ci le reçut dans son bureau, tandis que William était sous bonne garde.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis trois semaines ?

\- Oliver, les recherches sont difficiles et…

 _S'énervant_ \- JE ME FICHE QU'ELLES SOIENT DIFFICILES ! MA SŒUR ET LA FEMME QUE J'AIME ONT BESOIN D'AIDE !

\- ET TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS PEUT-ÊTRE ? MON ÉPOUX, LE PÈRE DE MON FILS EST LÀ-BAS AUSSI JE TE SIGNALE !

\- JE LE SAIS, MAIS JE ME DEMANDE SI LA VIE DE JOHN EST SI IMPORTANTE POUR TOI !

La main de Lyla claqua sur sa joue d'Oliver qu'il sentit lui brûler instantanément. L'inquiétude ainsi que la colère prit le dessus et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, il vit Lyla en larmes, ce qui fit disparaître sa colère instantanément.

\- Lyla je…

\- Écoute Oliver, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais sache que ça l'est aussi pour moi. John Junior demande où est son père et que veux-tu que je lui réponde ? Qu'à cause d'un ami, il a risqué sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé Lyla, excuse-moi !

Oliver se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le silence régnait dans le bureau de Lyla et la dirigeante de l'ARGUS vit des larmes coulait le long des joues de son ami.

\- Oliver, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois te concentrer sur William pour le moment, il a besoin de son père.

\- Je sais, mais ne pas savoir si Felicity et Thea sont vivante me tue. De même que je sais que sans John, je serais mort il y a longtemps.

Lyla vient se poser près d'Oliver et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Oliver.

\- On va les retrouver, ne t'en fait pas !

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette discussion et pour Oliver c'était toujours aussi dur d'être sans nouvelle. Depuis qu'il avait été rapatrié à Star City avec son fils, il avait élu domicile au loft. Déjà le QG n'était pas un endroit pour William et Oliver avait besoin de ressentir la présence de Felicity près de lui, si bien qu'il dormait dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé durant des mois, serrant l'oreiller de la jeune femme sur lequel se trouver son parfum contre lui.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son fils, on sonna à la porte. Oliver se leva et fit face à Lyla.

\- Bonjour Oliver, je peux entrer ?

Oliver s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, celle-ci salua William avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet concernant sa présence.

\- Je viens d'avoir l'équipe de recherche, ils ont trouvé des survivants !

\- C'est vrai alors maman est vivante !

William avait quitté la table en entendant cela et était entre les deux adultes. Lyla fit un petit sourire à William avant de regarder Oliver qui comprit le message.

\- Nous allons nous préparer et partir immédiatement.

\- Ils sont au centre médical de l'ARGUS en Chine, pour le moment. Il était plus simple de les transférer là-bas.

Rapidement, Oliver et son fils furent près et suivirent Lyla qui les conduisit au tarmac où un jet les attendait. Une fois sur le sol chinois, une voiture les attendait afin de les conduire au centre médical. Une fois arrivé sur place, Oliver vit avec soulagement sa petite sœur ne portant qu'un simple bandage autour de la tête et un pansement sur la joue.

\- Thea !

\- Ollie !

Thea se jeta presque dans ses bras, tandis qu'Oliver la serrer tout contre lui, heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- À part une bosse à la tête et une coupure à la joue, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Dieu soit loué !

Embrassant sa sœur sur la joue, Oliver la serrait de nouveau dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille en vie. S'écartant d'elle, il vit John serrer sa femme dans ses bras, avant de rendre une étreinte fraternelle à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

\- Les autres vont bien ?

\- Dinah, Rene et Curtis, ont quelques égratignures mais dans l'ensemble ils vont bien.

 _Rene prit la parole_ \- Tu y vas un peu fort Mam'zelle, ce n'est pas vraiment des égratignures pour ma part, je vais être obligé de me déplacer en béquille pendant un sacré bout de temps !

Oliver fut soulagé de voir que son équipe était sauf, mais quelqu'un manqué à l'appel ce qui ne le rassura pas.

\- Et Felicity ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le silence et le fait que tous baisser la tête, firent comprendre à Oliver que le pire s'était produit.

\- Non… Non… Ne me dites pas que…

Sentant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ce fut Thea qui prit la parole, l'entraînant à l'écart.

\- Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver Samantha. Son état est critique.

Oliver sentit les ténèbres prendre possession de lui. Une fois de plus, l'amour de sa vie était proche de la mort.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir Thea !

\- Je ne sais pas Oliver. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous avons été séparés et le médecin qui là prit en charge l'a fait monter immédiatement au bloc !

\- Et Samantha ?

Thea fit non de la tête. Oliver se demandait comment il allait annoncer cela à son fils.

\- Quentin n'a pas eu de chance non plus, il a voulu protéger Dinah.

\- Salde et Nyssa ?

\- Ils sont partis à Nanda Parbat, n'ayant que quelques égratignures. Quand à Black Siren, elle a disparu des radars !

\- Je vois !

Pour ne pas que William soit anéanti par la mort de sa mère, on lui dit qu'elle était en train d'être soigné. Oliver quant à lui était silencieux assit sur une des chaises du centre, priant tous les Dieux qui existait de ne pas lui prendre Felicity. Thea et John savaient que si leur amie venait à mourir, Oliver ne s'en remettrait jamais. Les heures passaient à la vitesse d'une seconde, notamment pour Oliver qui avait peur. Des pas se firent entendre et un médecin s'approcha d'eux, il avait l'air épuisait.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Yang, vous êtes des proches de Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Je suis son petit ami, Oliver Queen et ces gens sont ses amis proches.

\- Souhaitez-vous que l'on en parle en privé Monsieur Queen ?

\- Ils sont en droit de savoir.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, sachez que quand Mademoiselle Smoak est arrivée, elle était dans un état très préoccupant. Nous l'avons prise en charge immédiatement afin de la soigner, néanmoins, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération.

Oliver pâlit à ce que le Docteur Yang venait de dire et sentit son cœur cesser de battre.

\- Sachez néanmoins, que nous avons réussi à refaire partir son cœur même si cela n'a pas été facile.

 _Revivant_ \- Alors elle va s'en sortir ?

Le Docteur Yang regarda Oliver et prit un air grave.

\- Bien que nous ayons réussi à faire repartir son cœur et à là soigner, elle est tombée dans le coma.

\- Mais elle va s'en sortir ?

\- À ce stade, je ne peux pas me prononcer Monsieur Queen, je suis désolé.

Oliver perdit pied, et s'effondrait sur la chaise derrière lui se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Ceux présent à ses côtés, comprirent que le jeune homme allait devoir surmonter cette épreuve une fois de plus. Voyant l'état dans lequel son frère se trouver, Thea osa posé la question.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut la voir ?

\- Elle est aux soins intensifs et…

\- Docteur, je vous en prie, cela fait trois semaines que j'ignore si elle est vivante, alors… Laissez-moi là voir, je vois en prie !

Voyant le signe de Lyla, Yang accorda à Oliver le droit de voir Felicity pendant cinq minutes et à condition qu'il porte une tenue réglementaire.

Oliver acquiesçait et suivit Yang jusqu'à la chambre où se trouver son amour. Une fois dans la chambre, la voir si faible lui serra le cœur. Yang lui avait dit qu'il l'avait mis sous assistance respiratoire pour le moment. Oliver demanda à être seule et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et la joue de Felicity avant de s'asseoir près d'elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis là mon amour, je suis près de toi.

Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé mais ayant peur de la perdre, Oliver éclata silencieusement en sanglot.

\- Reviens-moi mon amour… Je t'en supplie…

Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées trop rapidement au goût d'Oliver qui devait quitter la chambre. Mais avant de le faire, il embrassa la jeune femme une nouvelle fois et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il restait ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui revienne.

Si les autres étaient rentrés à Star City, Oliver avait voulu rester avec Felicity. William avait su que sa mère était morte mais pour lui éviter plus de tristesse, Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'opération et qu'elle avait des problèmes cardiaques depuis longtemps. William avait énormément pleuré, car bien qu'il fût débrouillard et mûr pour son âge, sa mère était la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Oliver le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne serait jamais seul étant donné qu'il était son père légitime.

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, Felicity fut transportable et rentra à Star City à bord d'un avion sanitaire. Elle fut acceptée au Starling Hospital afin de continuer à recevoir les soins nécessaires.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lyla et l'ARGUS avaient retrouvé les survivants de l'explosion de Lian Yu, deux mois que Oliver partageait son temps, entre son fils, sa sœur et Felicity. Son emploi du temps se résumer à cela. Quitter l'hôpital tôt le matin afin de déjeuner avec son fils, se rendre à la Mairie pour travailler, déjeuner avec son fils et Thea, puis hôpital pour passer un peu de temps avec sa belle, puis de nouveau la Mairie, dîner en compagnie de son fils et Thea et nuit à l'hôpital. Heureusement d'ailleurs que le directeur était un ancien ami de son père, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu passer autant de temps avec sa belle endormie. Parce que oui, depuis deux mois, Felicity était toujours dans le coma et même si ses blessures guérissaient de jour en jour et que le docteur qui la suivait avait rassuré Oliver en disant qu'elle était en phase de réveil, elle était toujours inconsciente.

Un soir, parmi tant d'autres depuis deux mois, après avec dîner avec sa sœur et son fils, Oliver s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'hôpital comme tous les soirs afin d'y passer la nuit, il fut surpris de voir Thea qui l'attendait devant la porte.

\- Tu te rends encore à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui Thea, je refuse de laisser Felicity toute seule, et je veux être là à son réveil.

\- Oliver, écoute, pour cette nuit, reste au loft, tu es épuisé et si tu continues tu vas tomber malade !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis solide et…

Oliver ne put finir sa phase étant pris d'un vertige et sa vue se troubla. En voyant la réaction de son frère, Thea l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du loft et lui amena un verre d'eau.

\- Ollie ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je…

Le verre qu'Oliver tenait quelques secondes avant, finit par se briser à terre et Oliver perdit connaissance dans les bras de Thea.

\- Ollie… Répond-moi… OLLIE !

Alerter par les cris de sa Tante, William descendit dans le salon et vit son père sans connaissance dans les bras de sa tante.

\- PAPA !

\- Ne t'en fais pas William, ça va aller, passe-moi mon téléphone s'il te plaît !

William donna le téléphone à a tante qui composa le numéro des urgences. Peu après, une ambulance arriva et après avoir examiné Oliver, les ambulanciers décidèrent de l'emmener au Starling Hospital. Une fois arrivé, il fut pris en charge par un médecin de garde et le diagnostic tomba, Oliver souffrait d'une très forte anémie et d'un manque en carence de fer, si bien qu'il devait rester à l'hôpital pour quelques jours. Thea réussit à faire en sorte que son frère soit dans la même chambre que Felicity. Étant sous sédatif afin de se reposer, Thea et William repartirent au loft, mais sur le chemin du retour, les dires de William surprirent Thea.

\- Dis Tante Thea, papa va rester longtemps à l'hôpital ?

\- Je ne sais pas Williams, quelques jours je pense.

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Felicity. C'est à cause d'elle que papa est malade.

\- Ne dis pas ça William, ton papa aime Felicity, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

\- Si maman était là, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter !

Thea ne releva pas, William malgré ses dix ans n'était encore qu'un petit garçon et elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, et qu'il avait eu peur de devenir orphelin.

Quatre jours plus tard, Oliver qui était dans la chambre de Felicity, portant la tenue de l'hôpital était aux côtés de la jeune femme lui parlant du rêve qu'il avait fait quand il était profondément endormi, rêve dans lequel lui et Felicity étaient mariés et avait deux enfants, en plus de William. Oliver était toujours Maire de Star City et Felicity qui avait racheté Palmer Tech qui avait finalement fait faillite avait redonné le nom d'origine à l'entreprise. Rêve qu'il voulait qui se réalise.

\- Ma chérie, je t'en prie, réveille-toi, je n'en peux plus de te voir comme cela. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as embrassé sur Lian Yu avant le combat final contre Chase, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais assez de regret nous concernant, je t'ai répondu que l'on en discuterait une fois que nous aurons quitté l'île et bien, on est hors de l'île là, mais pour en discuter il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu m'entends… Felicity… Reviens-moi… Sans toi, je ne suis plus qu'une âme errante sans but !

Serrant sa main dans la sienne, Oliver se pencha vers elle et effleura ces lèvres avec tendresse et c'est à ce moment-là que le miracle se produisit. Oliver sentit les lèvres de Felicity bouger contre les siennes, si bien qu'il s'écarta vivement afin de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il la vit bouger les paupières ce qui était bon signe.

\- Felicity… Aller mon amour courage. Serre ma main si tu m'entends !

Oliver sentit une légère pression sur sa main et se sentit revivre.

\- C'est bien ma chérie, à présent ouvre les yeux.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux défilement une première fois, puis une fois qu'ils se soient habitués à la lumière, tourna la tête et vit Oliver qui était près d'elle en larme. Levant sa main pour caresser doucement sa joue, elle prononça son prénom dans un murmure.

\- Oliver !

\- Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Oliver se pencha et embrassa doucement la femme de sa vie et appuya sur le bouton afin de faire venir une infirmière qui en voyant la jeune femme réveillée, quittait précipitamment la pièce afin d'aller le Docteur en charge de la patiente.

Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Oliver, Felicity, malgré son coma et ses blessures n'avait aucunes séquelles et allait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital plus rapidement que prévue. Ce dernier avait décidé de déménager, mais Felicity lui avait dit que le Loft lui appartenait autant à elle qu'à lui et c'est ainsi que Oliver s'était retrouvé à vivre sous le même toit que Felicity pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme. Felicity fut heureuse aussi de partager de nouveau le loft avec Oliver, même si pour le moment, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble.

La joie n'était pas partagée par tous ! En effet, William se montrer froid avec Felicity, si bien que Oliver devait souvent rappeler à l'ordre son fils. Felicity lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il fallait se mettre à sa place, étant donné qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Mais un soir, alors que Felicity dîner seul avec William, étant donné que Oliver était retenu à la Mairie, le jeune garçon se rebellait une fois de plus.

\- Tu ne manges pas William ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondit pas, Felicity insista.

\- À ton âge, il faut manger tu sais et puis, c'est Oliver qui a cuisiné ce plat pour toi.

\- T'es pas ma mère, t'a pas me dire ce que je dois faire !

\- Écoute William, je sais que je ne suis pas ta maman, parce que jamais personne ne la remplacera, mais on pourrait devenir ami.

\- Et pourquoi cela hein ? Parce que tu couches avec mon père !

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu es un bon petit garçon, et que je t'apprécie, tu ressembles à un mini Oliver ne plus.

\- Pourquoi ma mère et morte et pas toi ! J'aurais préféré que tu meures, au moins papa ne serait pas tombé malade par ta faute et maman serait toujours en vie.

C'est à cet instant précis que Oliver rentra et en entendant William dire ces horreurs à la femme qu'il aimait, il se mit en colère.

\- Williams ! Je te défends de dire des choses pareilles !

\- C'est la vérité non, si elle était morte, tu ne serais pas tombé malade ! JE LA DÉTESTE !

En criant cette phrase, William quitta le coin cuisine et monta à l'étage.

\- Reviens ici immédiatement William !

\- Laisse Oliver, je m'en occupe.

\- Mais Felicity je…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phase, Felicity posa son doigt sur ces lèvres avant de lui dire.

\- Laisse-moi gérer cette histoire, OK.

Pour l'empêcher de la contredire, Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, laissant un Oliver surprit d'un tel geste. Felicity monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de William qui pleurait. Felicity s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement ces cheveux et se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce.

\- Tu sais William, si je le pouvais j'échangerais ma place avec ta maman. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, si j'ai été grièvement blessé et dans le coma, c'est justement parce que j'ai tenté de sauver ta maman qui était tombée et que ses jambes étaient coincées sous une pierre. Je savais au fond de moi, qu'elle devait s'en sortir saine et sauve parce que justement quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Moi ça n'avait pas d'importance si je mourais, si elle était sauvée !

Oliver qui avait rejoint Felicity, entendu la fin de sa phrase et sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus de ce monde.

\- Tu sais William, ta maman à chercher à m'empêcher de l'aider!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle savait que si l'on mourait toutes les deux, toi et ton papa serait très malheureux. Mais j'ai quand même tenté de l'aider au péril de ma vie, car rien dans ce monde ne peut remplacer une maman !

William sanglota encore un peu puis ses pleurs cessaient.

 _Relevant la tête_ \- Papa était triste sans toi et même s'il ne disait rien, je l'entendais faire des cauchemars. Quand tu étais endormie, il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital et il a fini par tomber malade.

\- Ton père est comme cela, il pense toujours à ceux qu'il aime avant de penser à lui.

\- Ma maman me manque.

\- Je sais mon grand et si j'en avais les moyens, je fabriquerais une machine à remonter le temps afin de prendre la place de ta maman.

William vit son père sur le pas-de-porte et vit qu'il était triste d'entendre Felicity parlait ainsi. Il se souvenait alors de ces visites à Central City et qu'il lui parlait souvent de Felicity, de celle qui était pour lui la femme de sa vie. William s'en voulait d'avoir dit des horreurs pareilles et décida de s'excuser auprès de la femme qu'aimait son père.

\- Pardon Felicity, pardon d'avoir été méchant avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais tu sais quoi, je suis comme toi moi aussi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai toujours ma maman, mon père nous a abandonnées quand j'avais ton âge. Et même si je l'ai revu il y a un an, pour moi, il est comme un étranger. Mais tu sais, sache une chose, quelle que soit ma relation avec ton père, je ne remplacerai jamais ta maman, parce qu'une maman est unique.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir dit que j'aurais préféré que tu meures à la place de maman ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

William se redressa et embrassa la joue de Felicity qui fut à la fois surprise et émue.

\- Pour m'excuser.

Oliver contemplait la scène le sourire aux lèvres en se disant que Felicity n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

Quelques jours plus tard, avec l'aide de Thea et de William, Oliver avait transformé le loft, si bien que lorsque Felicity rentra le soir, elle fut surprise de découvrir le loft transformer. Les meubles avaient été poussés et laissé place à une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, parsemée de pétale de rose avec au milieu un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Le salon tout entier était éclairé par une multitude de grands chandeliers recouverts de bougie qui avait transformé l'espace en quelque chose de romantique. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, une bonne odeur émanait du four, signifiant qu'un plat était en train de cuire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Oliver arriva près d'elle vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, il était beau à tomber.

\- Bonsoir Felicity.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, mais avant monte te changer, quelque chose t'attends sur le lit !

Felicity obéit à Oliver et monta à l'étage et eut la surprise de découvrir une magnifique robe rouge au tissu soyeux qui devait coûter une véritable fortune. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, deux pièces de lingerie et une paire de chaussure à haut talon noir venaient rejoindre l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un collier de diamants.

Une fois prête, Felicity rejoignit le salon dans lequel Oliver l'attendait.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- En quel honneur ?

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie si tu le souhaites de donner une nouvelle chance à notre couple.

\- Oliver je…

Oliver mit un genou à terre, surprenant Felicity, prit sa main dans la sienne et là lui baisant.

\- Tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity et je t'aime.

Oliver se redressa et embrassa le front de Felicity avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider jusqu'à la table qui avait été dressée. La soirée se passa dans une ambiance romantique et une fois le repas termina, Oliver invita Felicity a danser. Puis au fil de leurs danses, ils se rapprochèrent et finirent par s'embrasser tendrement puis plus langoureusement. Ils finirent la soirée nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre faisant l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Felicity fut heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie si bien que quand ce dernier se réveilla, c'est elle qui prit les devants en l'embrassant avant de le dominer. Ils passèrent une matinée des plus câlines et Felicity répondit enfin à la question qu'Oliver lui avait posé la veille.

\- Je t'aime Oliver et oui, je veux donner une seconde chance à notre couple, parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, Oliver embrassa tendrement sa belle et il refit une nouvelle fois l'amour rattrapent le temps perdu.

Flash-Back

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit la présence de sa future femme à ses côtés.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour.

 _Rougissante_ \- Toi aussi tu es beau.

Ray qui présida le mariage de ses amis, demanda le silence et commença.

\- Mes amis, nous sommes tous ici réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un parmi vous dans la salle est contre cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant où qu'il se taise à jamais.

Voyant que le silence régnait dans le parc, Ray reprit.

\- Bien, Oliver as-tu des vœux à formuler à Felicity avant la fameuse phrase ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je t'en prie.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son monologue.

\- La première fois que je suis entré dans ton bureau, j'ai été surpris ! Je m'attendais à voir un mec et un geek. Quelle a été ma surprise de voir une ravissante jeune femme qui pour la première fois, me souriait de manière sincère et non forcé comme c'était souvent le cas. Quand j'ai été blessé ce fameux jour, tu m'as aidé, alors que tu n'en étais nullement obligé et après ce jour, tu as accepté de changer de vie uniquement pour un caprice de ma part. Étrangement, quand John me disant quelque chose, je ne l'écoutais pas, par contre, il suffisait que tu me dises la même chose pour que je t'écoute.

\- Et comment ! _Résonna la voix de John_ Parfois je me demandais si je ne devrais pas mettre une robe et une chevelure blonde pour que Monsieur m'écoute !

L'assemblée éclata de rire, de même que les futurs mariés.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas été aussi séduisante que ma future femme John !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre des invités et Oliver regarda sa future femme dans les yeux.

\- Quand je suis rentré un jour et que tu étais attristé par ce que tu venais de voir, je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir forcé à me rejoindre, mais en même temps tu étais cette lumière qui me donnait la force de continuer. Combien fois j'ai failli te perdre, comme lorsque le Comte de Vertigo a failli te…

Oliver fermait les yeux se souvenant de cette horrible sensation qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment-là et poursuivit.

\- À cet instant, ce que je que j'avais encré au fond de moi refit surface. Les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et le devoir de te protéger. J'avais envie d'être avec toi, de connaître le bonheur avec toi, mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me détestes, peur de te perdre définitivement. J'avais déjà perdu Tommy et je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi, je me suis donc éloigné de toi afin que tu connaisses le bonheur avec un homme digne de toi, ce fut une erreur. Parce que je ne supportais pas qu'un autre homme s'intéresse à toi, et qu'il te rend heureuse. J'étais fou de jalousie et qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire.

\- Donc j'ai bien fait de lâcher l'affaire pour ma survie !

Aux dires de Ray, Oliver le regardant en souriant avant de reprendre.

\- Notre première nuit fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, de même que les six mois loin de tout, mais, il a fallu une nouvelle fois que mon passé me rattrape et je t'ai fait souffrir une fois de plus, je le regrette. À présent, ici et maintenant, devant nos amis et notre famille, je te fais la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir et te rendre heureuse. _Prenant ces mains dans les siennes_ Tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity, alors, permets-moi d'être l'homme de ta vie mon amour.

Devant une telle déclaration, Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais savait qu'elle devait les refouler, ne voulant pas ruiné son maquillage.

\- Bien, Felicity, as-tu des vœux à formuler ?

\- Oui.

Ray fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à se lancer, et comme Oliver il y a peu, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Quand tu es entré dans mon bureau pour la première fois et que tu m'as souri, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je savais ce que les gens disaient sur toi et ces torchons, mais tu étais là devant moi et malgré ton sourire tu avais l'air si triste. Même si je savais que tu me mentais, je me sentais flattée que tu viennes me voir pour me demander de l'aide. Ce soir-là, quand je t'ai vu blessé, j'ai compris que ma vie allait changer définitivement et quand tu m'as proposé de te rejoindre, je n'ai pas hésité. Je savais que je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une amie pour toi et cela me suffisait. Mais… Il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi sachant que ce que je ressentais pour toi était à sens unique, pourtant, te voir heureux suffisait à me rendre heureuse. Tu avais tant souffert que tu avais le droit au bonheur. Pourtant ce que tu m'as dit dans ce Manoir pour tromper Slade m'a donner une once d'espoir, même si je savais au fond de moi que c'était faux. Pourtant, le fait que l'on flirte ensemble ensuite me rendait heureuse mais la chute fut douloureuse.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre lors de ce rendez-vous que…

\- Je sais Oliver, même si j'ai été profondément blessé, encore plus quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais avant de partir combattre Ra's, je savais que tu voulais me protéger et que ce qui s'était produit lors de notre premier rendez-vous t'avais fait peur. Même si je suis sorti avec Ray durant un temps, maman a compris que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais, mais toi. Notre première nuit fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et lorsque nous sommes partis rien que tous les deux, j'ai vécu un véritable rêve. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes et encore plus lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'épouser la première fois. Même si tu m'as menti à propos de William, mais je t'ai pardonné parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime Oliver et sache que je ferais tout pour être digne de l'amour que tu me portes. Si je suis la femme de ta vie, sache que tu es l'homme ma vie Oliver.

L'un et l'autre se sourient, oubliant presque où ils se trouvaient. Ray se racla la gorge, afin de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes dit vos vœux, c'est à mon tour. Oliver, j'espère que tu ne feras pas souffrir Felicity sinon, tu auras affaire et moi et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Je me suis éloigné, car je savais que je n'étais pas de taille face à votre amour, mais sache que Felicity est très importante pour moi. Felicity, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Oliver, tu mérites d'être heureuse toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas, je veux être le parrain de vos enfants !

Felicity rougit à ce que venait de dire Ray qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- Bien maintenant, reprenons. Oliver Jonas Queen, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Felicity Megan Smoak ici présente, de l'aimer et de là chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Felicity Megan Smoak, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Oliver Jonas Queen ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Les alliances je vous prie.

Ce fut William qui apporta sur un petit coussin rouge les deux alliances en or noir. Oliver prit l'une des alliances et là passa à l'annulaire gauche de Felicity.

\- Felicity, mon amour, par cette alliance, je fais de toi ma femme et je te fais le serment de te rendre heureuse et de t'être fidèle et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Felicity prit à son tour l'alliance et là passa à son tour à l'annulaire gauche d'Oliver.

\- Oliver, mon amour, par cette alliance, je fais de toi mon époux et je te fais le serment de te rendre heureux et de t'être fidèle et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier et passa la main autour de la taille de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vous présente, Monsieur et Madame Queen !

L'assemblée se leva et applaudissait les nouveaux jeunes mariés qui à bout de souffle se séparer, mais resta enlacé quelques instants avant de faire face à leurs amis qui les félicitait. Comme la tradition le voulait, Felicity se mit dos à la foule et lança son précieux bouquet qui atterrit dans les mains de Thea. Voyant le visage de Roy, John mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit.

\- T'inquiète mec, faut y passer un jour de toute façon.

\- John, ne lui fait pas peur, déjà qu'il n'a pas l'air rassuré, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enfuit en laissant ma petite sœur anéantit par un chagrin d'amour.

\- Bah quoi Oliver, j'ai déjà dû attendre X années pour que toi et Felicity vous vous décidiez, pas envie d'attendre le même nombre d'année, pour voir Roy se faire passer la corde au cou. À ce rythme-là, je serais un vieux papy !

Tous éclataient de rire à la remarque de John. Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour les jeunes mariés et leurs amis. Même s'il voulait toujours la garder contre lui, après leur première danse, Oliver dû pour son plus grand regret laisser sa femme danser avec ses amis, mais veilla sur elle. Le soir venu, vers onze heures PM, les jeunes mariés s'éclipsaient, laissant leurs amis continués de s'amuser. Arriver en bas du grand escalier du Manoir Queen, Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras et monta les marches qui étaient parsemées de pétale de roses rouges, de même que le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Laissant sa femme ouvrir et fermer la porte, il la déposa près du lit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver.

Cette nuit-là, le couple se donnait l'un à l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit, leur première fois en tant que mari et femme. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour durant la nuit, nue et blottie contre son époux, Felicity lui demanda.

\- Dis-moi mon chéri, tu préférerais un petit garçon où une petite fille ?

D'abord surpris par la question, Oliver se redressa dominant son épouse et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui répondre.

\- Peu importe ma chérie, les deux me conviennent parfaitement. Du moment qu'ils sont aussi parfaits que leur mère.

Felicity lui sourit et le renversa afin de le dominer.

\- Il est possible, que la famille Queen s'agrandisse très bientôt.

 _Surprit_ \- Tu… Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Oui mon amour, je porte ton enfant.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Oliver se redressa, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en fasse de l'autre. Oliver prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je l'ai appris hier, mais j'attendais que l'on soit marié pour te le dire.

\- Tu avais peur que ?

\- Non bien que non mon chéri, je voulais juste te faire un second cadeau de mariage et te l'annoncer durant notre nuit de noces.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me combles mon amour. D'abord le Manoir et maintenant ça. _Dit-il en caressant son ventre encore plat_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ma chérie.

Après avoir appris qu'il allait être père, Oliver au comble de la joie, prouva à son épouse à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle. Ils partaient en voyage de noces quelques jours plus tard en omettant volontairement d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis. Après avoir fait le tour du monde, ils étaient rentrés à Star City et avait enfin annoncé à leurs amis et famille, que Felicity était enceinte. Donna fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère et Thea fut dans le même état que Donna, sachant qu'elle allait être Tante une seconde fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'échographie annonça une surprise aux futurs parents. En effet, ils n'allaient pas avoir un, mais deux bébés, des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille ce qui malgré leur peur, combla les jeunes parents.

L'accouchement se déroula à merveille. Avec sa phobie des aiguilles, Felicity avait refusé une péridurale et voulait tout sentir de la naissance de ses enfants. Malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, Oliver avait été une nouvelle fois surpris de la détermination et la force de sa femme. Le petit kamui Tommy Queen fut le premier à pousser son cri, la petite Satsuki Laurel Queen fut la seconde.

Voir sa femme nourrir ses bébés au sein, fut un tableau des plus merveilleux à regarder pour Oliver. Souhaitant une vie tranquille et ne voulant pas sa femme et ses enfants soient orphelin, Oliver ne mettait que très rarement son costume de Green Arrow. Quelques mois plus tard, la famille Queen s'agrandit en accueillant le fils de Thea et de Roy et même si Thea prit quelque temps plus tard le nom de Harper, Shaolan portait le nom de ses deux parents, si bien que son nom complet fut Shaolan Robert Harper Queen.

William de son côté prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et même si Felicity n'était pas sa mère, il l'a considéré comme telle, même s'il ne l'appelait pas maman.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et vous fera patienter pour les deux derniers chapitres d'Un Ange parmi les Démons. Vu que l'on est la seconde quinzaine de juillet, je vais voir pour vous poster les deux derniers prochainement afin de ne pas vous faire attendre un mois entre les deux.**

 **Á noter que l'épilogue sera court je pense, vu que même si j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, je suis un peu à court d'idée ^_^'. Je pense que pour l'épilogue, je ferais un bon dans le temps, mais rien n'est sur pour le moment.**

 **Les prénoms des enfants d'Oliver et de Felicity sont des prénoms Japonais. kamui provient de X de Clamp et Satsuki provient de Kuroko's Basket, quand à Shaolan, il provient de Card Captor Sakura & Tsubasa Chronicle, œuvres du Studio Clamp.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
